In the electronics industry, packaging constraints are becoming ever more difficult. The size, weight, heat and location of electronic components are making these requirements an increasing challenge to designers. As such, it would be desirable to have a transition connector which can be used to either raise or lower the position of a connector with respect to a main printed wiring board. It would further be desirable to provide an interface to a mating connector which can be modified to accommodate the dimensions of the mating connector without changing or customizing the connector itself.
The present invention provides such a transition connector in the form of a connector pedestal.